The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins (SKCCC) is dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders and to the prompt application of new knowledge to the treatment of patients and to the prevention of neoplastic diseases. This application requests continued CCSG support for SKCCC's research programs and shared resources. The SKCCC is a multi-disciplinary, interdepartmental center of the Johns Hopkins University. There is a broad base of ongoing cancer research at Johns Hopkins. The special scientific programs of the Cancer Center are interdisciplinary in character and are focused on human disease. A wide range of activity is encompassed ranging from fundamental research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new antitumor treatments. The Cancer Center has established twelve major research programs: Cancer Biology (Baylin, Velculescu), Hematologic Malignancies and BMT (Ambinder, Jones), Cancer Immunology (Pardoll), Viral Oncology (Hayward, Roden), Cancer Prevention and Control (Groopman, Platz), Chemical Therapeutics (Cole), Prostate Cancer (Carducci, Getzenberg), Breast Cancer (Stearns, Sukumar), Gastrointestinal Cancer (Jaffee, Kern) Upper Aerodigestive Cancer (Rudin, Sidransky), Brain Cancer (Grossman, Brem, Laterra), and Cancer Molecular & Functional Imaging (Bhujwalla, Pomper). Twenty-two Shared Resources support the needs of Cancer Center investigators: Animal Resources, Bioinformatics, Microarray, Cancer Functional Imaging, Cell Imaging, Common Equipment, Cytogenetics, Experimental Irradiators, Flow Cytometry, Glassware Washing, Mass Spectrometry, Specimen Accessioning Core (SAC), Tissue Microarray Core, Pharmacology Analytical Core, Human Immunology, Cell Processing and Gene Therapy, Cellular Therapy (GEL),Biostatistics, Research Pharmacy, Next Generation Sequencing, Image Response Assessment the Clinical Research Office.